


roused and aroused

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Trans Fero, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 03:05:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Lem and Fero share a bed and keep each other awake, both platonically and not.





	roused and aroused

**Author's Note:**

> from the prompt (thanks emily):  
> persons A & B are forced to share a bed A: visibly having a fucky dream, moaning & thrusting&shit B: awake bc HHHHHHHHH and starts jerking off to it A: mumbles B's name B: comes right there
> 
> also thanks to arpad, for their truly incredible nsfw lemfero art (blarpad_arpad on twitter)
> 
> betaed by maddie, without whomst i would be lost in the wilderness of wips forever

 

Lem’s sharing a room with Fero at the inn, because they _always_ share a room at the inn. Lem’s not sure why they always do that. Whenever they go to stay somewhere overnight, the innkeeper always just gives them the one room, and Lem would feel silly pressing for two rooms, especially since Fero barely takes up any space in bed.

 

Lem frowns at the ceiling. Well.

 

Fero _should_ barely take up any space in bed _in theory_ , being a halfling that could, if he wanted to, turn himself into a tiny mouse and spend the night very comfortably in the pocket of Lem’s coat. In practise, however, Fero takes up an extraordinary amount of space. If he were awake Lem would think he were doing it on purpose but since he still doesn’t move as Lem tries to wiggle more onto the bed, Lem can only think Fero must be as sound asleep as he appears to be.

 

Lem sighs, even if there is no one else awake in the room to appreciate how truly burdened and long suffering he is. Fero makes a small sound in his sleep, rolling over and slinging one leg over Lem’s side.

 

He looks down his body at Fero, where Fero has curled against him, his fingers twitching in his sleep a little, like a cat having hunting dreams. Fero’s warm against him - he’s always run hot, so at least winter nights have never been an issue for Lem. And there’s something about seeing Fero like this, body still and face soft, the way only Lem and forest creatures have ever seen him. It’s… well, it’s not a _bad_ way to sleep, really.

 

Lem wiggles his body a little more, carefully lifting Fero so that he can push his way back onto the bed. He relaxes back, finally comfortable and warm, and his eyes slide closed. Surely now, sleep will come easily.

 

Fero _moans_.

 

Lem’s eyes snap open, looking down at Fero. He squints a little in the darkness.

 

“Fero,” whispers Lem. “Fero, are you awake?”

 

Fero doesn’t move. If he’s pretending to be asleep he’s doing an incredible job of it.

 

Lem lets out a long breath. Right. Probably just his imagination. Or the roof of the inn settling. Not Fero.

 

Lem’s eyes slip closed. He’s just started drifting off when Fero makes another sound, a whine, his breath coming hot through the fabric of Lem’s shirt.

 

Lem looks down at him. There’s a small line in Fero’s forehead, but otherwise he seems to be as asleep as ever. His hand twitches on Lem’s chest, flexing. Fero whines again, louder this time, the sound accompanied by the clumsy motion of his hips.

 

Lem feels himself flush. Oh.

 

Fero nuzzles Lem’s side, a soft humming sound turning into a low moan.

 

Oh no.

 

Lem swallows, half raising a hand to shake Fero awake before he stops. After all, you weren’t supposed to wake sleepwalkers, and this was, probably, at least _adjacent_ to sleepwalking. Probably the sensible thing to do would be to slip out of bed and go for a walk in the very cold night air to give Fero time to finish whatever dream he was having.

 

Probably.

 

Fero’s hand plucks at the fabric of Lem’s shirt, his hips finding a lazy rhythm against Lem’s side, the leg that he had slung across Lem shifting in time with his body.

 

Lem felt a trickle of sweat along the side of his face at the sudden friction. Well. Now he had two problems, and going for a walk with his own current problem would certainly be, well, entirely frowned upon, no matter how dark of a night it was.

 

Fero moans again, louder this time, his hips picking up speed.

 

Well. Obviously the _sensible_ thing to would be to take care of himself, and then slip out of the room to leave Fero to his dream.

 

Lem slid his hand towards the fastening of his sleep pants. Fero’s fingers twist in the fabric of Lem’s shirt, his moan partly muffled where his face was pressed into Lem’s chest. Lem could feel his face grow hotter. This was the sensible choice, the practical choice, Lem told himself.

 

He bit his lip, muffling his own moan as he took himself in hand, not that he would have been heard over Fero. He could _feel_ the sounds Fero was making through his whole body, shaking with it as he worked himself up, his hips arching up a little to better meet his hand.

 

Fero shifts as if to accommodate the motion, rucking up Lem’s shirt slightly and leaving only a single layer of fabric between them. It only seems to add to the heat of the room and Lem turns his head, wiping sweat onto the pillow and muffling a choked-off groan, Fero’s nails prickling him through his shirt.

 

The sound of their ragged breathing was only broken by Fero’s moans, turning into whines, and surely that meant he was close because oh gods, Lem was, he felt so close-

 

“ _Lem_ -”

 

Lem bit his lip, his hand still moving despite his best intentions. He looks down at Fero. Fero’s mouth was open, panting, the moonlight coming in through the window illuminating his flushed skin. He was most certainly still asleep, but-

 

“ _Lem_ ,” moans Fero again, the sound accompanied by the roll of his hips.

 

Most certainly still asleep but dreaming of _him_ , and it was too much. Lem didn’t bother to muffle his moan as he tipped over the edge, arching off the bed before slumping back, panting. Dimly, he was aware of Fero grinding against his side, the way Fero’s body went rigid and then limp, damp and heavy against him.

 

Lem hums, weighing the need to get up and clean himself off with the heaviness in his limbs. His eyes began to slide shut. He’d just get up early, that’s what he’d do. Surely Fero wouldn’t notice if he got up early enough.

 

Fero wriggles against his side. “Ugh.”

 

Lem freezes, suddenly feeling quite awake. “Uh.”

 

Fero stills. “Lem?”

 

“Um,” says Lem.

 

“Lem, uh, you’re awake, right?”

 

“Um,” says Lem again, “No?”

 

Fero snorts, shifting, pulling the covers more around himself. “Right. I thought so.”

 

“I uh. Heard you having a dream,” says Lem, “you woke me up.”

 

Fero’s body goes tense beside him. “I, uh. Sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” says Lem quickly.

 

“Of course it’s fine,” says Fero, “happens all the time, probably. Dreams, I mean.”

 

Lem’s mind swims with sudden possibilities. “It… does?”

 

“Sure,” says Fero, sounding a little more like himself, voice breezy, “everyone gets dreams, right? Sorry if I woke you up.”

 

He’s fussing with the blanket, arranging it over both of them, which would have been nice except he was dangerously close to-

 

“I mean,” Fero was saying, “I’m sure you have dreams all the-”

 

Fero’s eyes went wide.

 

“Um,” says Lem.

 

Fero stares at him, his hand not moving from Lem’s damp upper thigh.

 

“I, uh, well. Well! You woke me up, and so I had to, uh, to- well! You know if you hadn’t been so loud, with all your _moaning_ -”

 

“I was not!” says Fero.

 

“You were so!” says Lem, “Moaning _and_ taking up the whole bed with you thrusting around!”

 

“Well that doesn’t mean you can just do-” Fero gestures at Lem, “ _That_!”

 

“It does when you’re moaning my name!” says Lem.

 

Fero’s eyes, if possible, got even wider. Lem’s words hang between them for a long moment.

 

“Uh. What.”

 

“I, well, I,” says Lem, stumbling over his words, “I suppose you were having a dream, about me, and I-”

 

“Yeah,” says Fero faintly, “Yeah, I get that part now.”

 

“So you were,” says Lem.

 

“What?”

 

“You were having a dream about me?”

 

Fero wets his lips. “I, uh. Yeah.”

 

It’s one thing to see Fero in the throes of it and another thing to see Fero _admit_ it. It feels like it should be a revelation of some kind, if only Lem could think of anything than the stunned, fuzzy buzzing in his head.

 

“Oh,” says Lem.

 

“Yeah, well,” says Fero, “it’s not like it happens that much, don’t think that I’m-”

 

“Wait,” says Lem, “you’ve had dreams about me before?”

 

Fero’s hands flex on the sheets, his shoulders going tense in the way that Lem has learnt preceded animal transformation and flight. He reaches out, catching Fero’s wrist.

 

“Wait, don’t go,” says Lem.

 

Fero shakes him off. “Whatever, if you’re just going to make fun of me-”

 

“I’m not going to make fun of you,” says Lem. He gestured towards himself. “ _Clearly_.”

 

Fero huffs a laugh, the tension leaving his shoulders. Lem can feel him fidgeting, a better sign - a sign Fero was trying to keep himself still enough to stay in the same place.

 

Fero tilts his head to one side. “So what’s your excuse?”

 

“My excuse for what?”

 

“You know,” says Fero, waving a hand at him.

 

Lem feels his face flush. “Oh! Well! I uh. I was going to get up very early tomorrow, and hope that you wouldn’t notice.”

 

Fero wrinkles his nose. “No, I mean, why didn’t you just wake me up?”

 

Lem shifts on the bed, feeling the heat of his cheeks deepen. “Well, you’re not supposed to wake sleepwalkers, right? And then I…”

 

Fero tilts towards him, bumping their shoulders together and grinning. “And then you…?”

 

Lem huffs a breath. “Well. I wouldn’t exactly have been in a decent condition to leave.”

 

Whatever answer Fero had been expecting it clearly wasn’t that, his eyes going wide and a flush returning to his cheeks.

 

“Oh.”

 

Lem wriggles again, looking away.

 

“You know,” says Fero, “if we’re already basically doing this, we could always try it while we’re awake.”

 

Lem’s eyes snap back to Fero. “ _What_?”

 

Fero shrugs, a casual motion betrayed by the deep pink flush of his cheeks. “I’m just saying, we’re kind of already doing this, if you think about it.”

 

“I don’t know if a dream counts as us already…” Lem feels himself flush with heat again, spreading down his chest.

 

Fero hums. “Well, if you think you can’t compete with a dream, then-”

 

“Of course I can,” says Lem, offended.

 

Fero grins. “Of _course_ you can.”

 

“Oh,” Lem huffs, “You- I’ll prove it, whatever I did in the dream I can do better.”

 

Fero’s grin widens. “I mean, if you _insist_ …”

 

He takes Lem’s hand, sliding it down the waistband of pants. He’s already soaking, and Lem gasps at how easily his fingers slide into him. Fero’s face loses some of its cockines, gasping as Lem adds a third finger.

 

“I, uh,” says Lem faintly, mesmerised by the feeling of Fero around his fingers, “I told you so.”

 

“You haven’t- _oh, that’s, yes_ \- you haven’t proved anything yet.”

 

So Lem sets about proving it, even going so far as to pause to strip Fero of his pants entirely, sliding down the bed to lick over Fero’s thighs and using his mouth on Fero in earnest. Fero, in Lem’s opinion, moans even louder now that he was awake, and Lem tells him so.

 

“Yeah, well,” says Fero panting, “that’s not all you did in the dream.”

 

Before Lem can ask Fero curls his fingers into the waistband of Lem’s pants, pulling him forward in between Fero’s legs. Well. Lem has always been good at understanding what Fero meant, eventually.

 

Lem would have liked to say that Fero made a louder sound than he did as he slid into Fero, but, if he were being honest, he isn’t thinking all too clearly by that point, especially as Fero arches up, his body stretching backwards over Lem’s thighs, his hands clutching at bed underneath them as he urges Lem deeper. Lem shifts slightly, bracing one hand behind him and keeping the other on Fero’s waist, as much to keep Fero steady as it is to hear Fero moan as he digs his fingers into Fero’s side.

 

“Gods, _Lem_ , Lem, were you thinking about this, earlier,” says Fero.

 

It takes Lem’s hazy mind a moment to understand what Fero means.

 

“I wasn’t thinking anything,” says Lem, “I was just watching you.”

 

Fero shudders, his body arching and clenching around Lem, his hand clumsily reaching up to clutch at Lem’s thighs before he slumps back. He pushes himself up on a shaky elbow, looking up at Lem.

 

“Watching me huh?”

 

Lem can only nod, his breathing too ragged to speak and certainly too far gone to form anything like words.

 

Fero hums, stretching out on the bed, his heels digging into Lem’s thighs, urging him forward. Lem follows his motions, moving forward so that his arms either side of Fero’s head. Fero reaches up, cupping Lem’s jaw, his hand running down Lem’s chest and back up again to run a thumb along Lem’s lip.

 

Then, as unexpected as Fero ever is, he leans up and kisses Lem, clumsy and all teeth and sending Lem over the edge with it.

 

Lem lets himself drop, resting his forehead in the crook of Fero’s neck as he tries to catch his breath. Fero wriggles, reaching for his shirt.

 

Lem blinks. “Oh. Sorry, did you-”

 

“No, it’s,” Fero makes a face. “Here-”

 

He shifts, wiping at them both clumsily with his shirt.

 

“You can’t wear that tomorrow,” says Lem.

 

“I _have_ other clothes,” says Fero.

 

“Do you?”

 

Fero shruggs. “If I didn’t, I could just steal yours.”

 

“No you couldn’t.”

 

“Sure I could,” says Fero. “You wouldn’t make me wear my shirt from _tonight_ , would you. People would probably have a lot of questions.”

 

Lem flushes, and Fero laughed, flopping back down on the bed and pulling Lem towards him. He wriggles in close, slinging his leg over Lem’s side. Lem makes a face, and Fero makes one back at him.

 

“You’re taking up all the space,” says Lem.

 

“I am not,” says Fero.

 

“You are too.”

 

“Am not.”

 

“Are too.”

 

“Am _not_.”

 

“Are- here,” says Lem.

 

He lifts Fero so that can take up an appropriately orc-sized space on the bed, settling Fero back down again.

 

Fero frowns up at him. “You’re going to push _me_ off now.”

 

“So you admit that you were trying to push me off,” says Lem.

 

“Only because you’re a bed hog,” says Fero.

 

“ _I’m_ the bed hog?”

 

Fero nods. “I’m glad you can admit it.”

 

Lem splutters.

 

Fero sighs. “I suppose I’ll compromise. Here-”

 

He wriggles, lying more on Lem than he was on the bed. Lem feels himself flush again.

 

“Well! I suppose this is… fine.”

 

Fero grins. “See? Compromise.”

 

Lem huffs a breath. “I _suppose_.”

 

He tentatively reaches out, resting his hand on Fero’s waist. Fero inhales sharply, his body going still.

 

“Is that-”

 

“No, it’s fine,” says Fero, “it’s, um. It’s nice, actually.”

 

“Good,” says Lem, “that’s… that’s good.”

 

“Yeah,” says Fero, “you’re warm, it’s, uh, it’s nice.”

 

“Oh,” says Lem, “that’s what I always think about you.”

 

Fero grin goes soft around the edges for a moment, and Lem feels himself smile back, the warmth coming as much from the feeling in his chest as it does from Fero against him.

 

He clears his throat. “Well. Goodnight?”

 

Fero huffs a laugh. “Yeah, okay.” He pauses. "And hey, if I have another dream, just wake me up."

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
